Phone in Hand
by The Muffin of Shalott
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has never spent too much time on her cell phone, but when a certain guy asked for her number, she and her phone were inseparable. Naive and had never experienced relatioships, she starts to fall for her long time crush - InuYasha.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. DX

**00000**

Hearing her cell phone beep, she immediately grabbed it and smiled.

**New message from InuYasha.**

_Hey, come on. Don't act humble or something. You're really pretty. Own it. Besides, I don't usually say that mushy stuff to just any girl. Come to think of it, you're the only girl I've complimented like that. See? You're special. XD Lemme guess, you're currently blushing like hell, huh?_

Her face heated up and she quickly typed her reply.

_Well, whatever you say. Thanks, anyway. And, NO, I am not blushing. Some ego you've got there. Makes me want to slap your face. Hmph._

Kagome reread her message and pushed the send button. Yes, she's playing hard-to-get, but what the heck. She has a reputation to keep: A not-cheap girl who never had a boyfriend for the fifteen years of her existence. She always told everybody that she has no time for boys and such.

Yet, here she was, texting her one and only crush since junior year. It was pathetic, but she was a teenager. Teenagers tend to do things without consulting good ol' brain.

**BEEP!**

_Geez, woman. I'm only kidding – but not the pretty part. :P So, how was your day?_

'Now he's asking that?'

_It is fine, I guess. Why would you ask? I'm your classmate, and I was kinda noisy at class. You would know. XD_

**SEND.**

She grinned. Could it be that they finally have a chance to be together? She was very interested in him, for some unknown reason, and it seems that he's starting to like her, too. Most of their friends at class say that they'd make a good couple, because they look cute together. They brushed off all those comments, though, and continue to be indifferent around each other.

That was last year. This year, they're starting to be more… human with each other. They still don't usually talk in public, but they can keep text messaging each other all night just to make up the lost conversation throughout the day.

She scampered downstairs when she heard her mother's cry of "dinner!'. Whatever it is that her mom made, it sure is something wonderful.

She inhaled the sweet smell of… "Buttered broccoli and mushrooms!" she exclaimed and ran to kiss her mom on the cheek. "I love you, mom! You make the best food in the world! Come to think of it, your cooking's better than those five star restaurants we eat at on the weekends."

Her mother giggled and placed a plate of mashed potatoes on the table. "You flatter me too much sometimes, honey." She sat down and Kagome took her seat as well. "Well, bon a petit. Enjoy your dinner."

"You bet I will!"

Kagome ate her food slowly, savoring the taste of the butter in her mouth. Swallowing, she noticed something amiss. "Mom? Where's Sota and Grandpa?"

"Sota's school has this lock-down of some kind. They'll be keeping the kids until tomorrow, to teach them how to responsible of some sorts," her mom said. "Grandpa volunteered to come with them to tell them bed time stories."

Bedtime stories? Kagome snickered. Her grandfather's stories about ancient crap can put people to sleep. "He won't have any problems with that."

Her mother nodded her head in agreement and got back on her food. Out of the blue, she said, "I've noticed that you've been spending so much time with your cell phone."

She stiffened. Oh, mom, you're always the skeptical one. "Um," she started and swallowed the food in her mouth. It was hard to lie to her mother, but she'll try. Trying so badly to hide her blush, she continued, "Sango and I have been talking a lot recently." Now that wasn't exactly a lie. She and Sango have been talking, but not a lot. "We've got a lot of secrets to exchange to each other."

"Secrets? You're keeping secrets from me now?"

"Yes, but, it's not about me. I'll tell you that immediately if it is."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and dismissed the topic. "So, how's school? Anything new?"

"I'm acing most of my subjects."

"Good, good." Her mom smiled warmly and suddenly stood up. "Keep doing that and you're going to be your class' valedictorian." Gathering the plates, she turned to Kagome and said, "Anyway, will you do the dishes for me? I've got a lot of things to do with the computer." Seeing her daughter's frown, she immediately added, "No, honey, I'm not stressing myself. I just need to get them done and I can rest for the week. You know how it is."

Sighing, she finally smiled, "Okay, mom." With that, her mother went upstairs.

'Thank goodness she didn't bother to ask more questions about… ugh. That was close. I can't tell my mom that I've been talking – flirting - with InuYasha.'

She finally finished her food and gathered the plates to wash them. As she put them away, she can't help but feel guilty of not telling her mom about her 'love life'. Her mom knew everything about her.

Sure, her mom's cool with InuYasha, but she doesn't want her to like him as more than friends. If they ever get together – which she hoped - , her mom will most likely kill her and forbid him to go to her own funeral. If that's the case, being caught means getting grounded. So keep it as a secret until it lasts.

It's cruel, but she understands. She had promised her that she'll get a boyfriend after college, so her grades won't be crap or something like that.

Speaking of grades, she's now getting worse at Physics, Advanced Algebra and Calculus. Funny, they all involve numbers. She's always hated Math, seeing no point in studying them. Sometimes, she'll rant with Sango about the insignificance of Geometry in our daily lives.

"So when we buy something from a store, we would be proving how this product got this measurement and give reasons why it has this certain angle?" Sango had said while they're Geometry teacher blabbered something about angles.

She laughed quietly at the memory and started washing the dishes. InuYasha's love for Math suddenly popped in her mind. 'It's the only subject that he's good at…'

InuYasha… is he starting to develop feelings toward her? Every time he flatters her with something sweet (which is sometimes corny), her heart races and she feels it's about to explode. She's confused, because he never really acted on it. He says stuff that she never expected of him saying when they're exchanging texts.

She always reports to Sango every single bit that he says. Sango's like a sister to her, so she trusts her with her 'love life.' Sango has ever been supportive of the 'couple's' blooming relationship. She had once said that, "I feel that he likes you, too. Ever wonder why he gets nervous when you're in close proximity?"

Those words from her best friend had pumped her hopes to a whole new level. Ever since, she started to become bolder and flirt back when her compliments her, but still not going over board. She's playing hard-to-get, remember?

Finally finished with her task, she ran back to her room and grabbed her phone.

10 new messages.

She frowned. Her friends couldn't lay low on those group messages for fifteen minutes. She opened her inbox and her eyes widened. Seven messages were from InuYasha, and three of them were from some random friend, who enjoys flooding their inboxes.

She read InuYasha's messages and chuckled.

Message 1: 07:34 p.m.

_You've got a point there, but we never really talk to each other at school. And yes, you were really noisy with your creepy gothic singing. You're not even goth! :)_

Message 2: 07:36 p.m.

_Hey, wench, still there?_

Message 3: 07:40 p.m.

_Oi._

Message 4: 007:42 p.m.

_HEY YOU._

Message 5: 07:50 p.m.

_My text mate suddenly disappeared. Come on you guys, text me._

_KAGOME – Hey, wherever you are, text me back now._

_GM._

Message 6: 07:51 p.m.

_Hey, still up?_

Message 7: 7:53

_Fine, fine. I get it. Good night. Sweet dreams, you light weight! :D_

She couldn't believe it. InuYasha can't stand not texting her for a minute? WOW.

_Hey, um, sorry for this late reply. I went to eat and you know I can't stand not eating my mom's cooking. And I had to wash the dishes. Besides, I was only gone for 15 minutes. I'm still awake, you know. It's like 8 p.m._

'There, sent. I can't wait for his snippy reply.'

She waited for his message, occupying herself with music and books. After ten minutes of waiting, she finally got a reply from him:

_Good! I thought you fell asleep on me. I really enjoy talking to you. :D_

REALLY NOW?

_Uh-huh. Anyway, have you studied for that Social Studies quiz tomorrow? It's quite difficult._

**SENT.**

**BEEP!**

_Nope, and as if I give a flying shit about that. I'd rather talk to you. XD_

Blushing, she replied:

_Um, sure? You're corny tonight. :D_

They talked for a while, exchanging jokes and pick-up lines (InuYasha's, of course). Tired and kind of sleepy, she told InuYasha that she might soon get to bed, unless he says something that may surprise her.

But what he said knocked the breath out of her lungs:

_What would you do if I court you?_

00000_  
_

**End Note: **I hope that was fine. I really don't know the educational system in Japan, so I just went with the system in my country. :D This is my first time to write something for InuYasha, anyway.


End file.
